


It Was The Watermelons Fault

by PrincessLocket



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Watermelon Smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: Ichihoshi just wanted to smash a watermelon





	It Was The Watermelons Fault

“Oh my gosh, _please_ don’t make me do this here!” Ichihoshi groaned into his hands, attempting to hide his face from anyone who may try to look his way.

Nosaka hummed in amusement at the shorter male’s embarrassment. His eyes glancing to the other for a moment, before looking down to the wooden stick in his hands. A smile graced his lips as he gripped he stick tighter in his hands. “You’re really going to back out now? After you practically begged me for a week, you want to stop now?” Nosaka shifted on his feet to face Ichihoshi, his gaze softening. “I mean, it’s alright if you don’t want to do it anymore. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. It’s your call.”

Ichihoshi groaned, his head moved from side to side as he kept his face covered. “I want to do it, but now that we’re here it just feels-“his hands moved down his face in annoyance, “uh, it feels like everyone’s going to judge me.”

“I get it, how about we just do it some other time then? When there’s less people around we’ll come back and try again, how does that sound.”

Ichihoshi shrugged, unsure of what to say at this point. He really did want to try smashing a watermelon. He had made Nosaka go through so much in the past week just to get him to the beach now. He had spammed the pink haired male with texts, followed him around the city, and snuck little notes here and there all in the hopes of getting Nosaka to take him to go watermelon smashing. And finally, _finally_ the taller male had agreed after what had to have been the hundredth text to go watermelon smashing. Oh how happy Ichihoshi had been when Nosaka sent him a text in agreement finally go watermelon smashing with him. In fact, he had been so happy that he even went out to buy the watermelon and a pinata stick as soon as the text came in. But now, his stomach was twisting in nots as he came to realize how childish he and Nosaka must look.

Here they were. Just two middle schoolers out in the middle of the beach with their watermelon, a wooden pinata stick, and a box for the watermelon to sit on. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but seeing as there were much older looking people laying around them, Nosaka couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. His face flushed as he looked into gray eyes. Those eyes held that such kindness and understandment that it made Ichihoshi move to cover his own eyes once more.

“No, you’re right, we’re here now and should just do it while we have the chance. I just need a minute…” 

Nosaka nodded before moving to continue setting up the watermelon. A gentle breeze blew through his hair, covering his eyes several times, but never really staying in his vision for long.

He managed to keep the watermelon in a still state after moving it a few times and then took a step back to admire his work. Though it wasn’t anything special, Nosaka nodded at the set up. Even a little girl who was running by, slowed down to give the pink haired male a thumbs up before running off to join her father in the water.

“Is it okay to-?”

“Whenever you’re ready." 

Nosaka moved to grab a blind fold from behind the watermelon and gestured for the other to turn around. Ichihoshi nodded, turning his back to the other, his eyes closing to meet a world of darkness.

The blind fold was tied over the shorter males’ eyes in moments. It was neither too soft nor too tight and Ichihoshi soon found himself adjusting the blind fold regardless. When he felt as though the blind fold was on to his liking, Ichihoshi nodded to where he felt like Nosaka was standing.

Nosaka then attempted to hand the stick to the shorter male. After several failed attempts he opted to grabbing Ichihoshi’s hand and giving the stick to him. From there he spun the other in a circle several times, being mindful not to go too fast, and then let go of the other. 

“Move more towards you left.” Nosaka mused at how the shorter male took several steps to his right despite having been told to move to his left.

“I meant your other left.”

Ichihoshi snapped his head around to pout at the other but ended up looking to nobody in particular. He then moved to where he had been told and waited for his next command. It was kind of obvious to him that he should move forward, but he wanted to wait for directions in case if there was someone passing by in front of him.

“What now?” “Go forward- actually wait there’s a kid heading your way.” Ichihoshi nodded to himself and waited. An amused hum rang in front of him which caused him to take a step back. If he didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn that was Nosaka. Instead he shook off the thought and waited for what he hoped was the kid to pass by him. 

The sound of movement to his right caught his attention, making him look over to where he assumed someone was. If only he didn’t have to wear the blind fold! He could easily move on his own without worry. Then again it helped hide his vision from anyone who might be looking at him at that very moment. Which now that he thought about it, he really wanted this to be over with.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Nosaka called out, only this time his voice was coming from the right. “Okay, you can go forward now.”

Ichihoshi twirled the stick in his hands as he walked. He was getting anxious to hit the watermelon now. The faster he smashed it the faster he could move onto something else like swimming or playing soccer.

“Stop! Turn to your left and then go again.”

Giving a small sigh, Ichihoshi did as he was told until he heard a final “stop.” He raised an eyebrow and got an “okay” in response. From there he lifted the wooden pinata stick over his head and then let it crash down over the awaiting watermelon.

Instead of the watermelon bursting like he had imagined, he felt a sharp pain in his hand and recoiled, dropping the stick to cradle his hands against his chest. He could hear the movement of the sand as Nosaka came over to him, but his hissed in pain when the other reached out to touch his hand.

Suddenly the blind fold was lifted from his eyes and he had to blink a few times to re-adjust his vision to the light. Tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away as fast as they had come. Again Nosaka reached out for his hands and this time Ichihoshi let him. He flinched when Nosaka turned his hand to where his palms faced them both. His hands were almost completely red and he almost had half a mind to hide his face once more.

“We need to get some ice on them.” Nosaka started, his own hands rubbing the outer sides of Ichihoshi’s palms. “Come on, let’s go.”

“But what about the watermelon? We can’t just leave it here, what if someone tries to take it?”

“Let them, I’ll replace the money you spent on it. For now we need to focus on your hands.”

After that Ichihoshi fell silent. Nosaka let go of his hands before moving up the beach with Ichihoshi trailing close behind. It wasn’t long before they both arrived at a small shack renting out surf boards and other equipment which luckily doubled as an ice cream stand. Nosaka gestured for Ichihoshi to sit at one of the tables outside of the shake while he went up to the counter to talk with one of the workers. Not looking to argue, Ichihoshi walked over to a table that sat farthest away from the others and placed his hands gently on the table.

To keep his mind off of the pain, Ichihoshi took a look around at his surroundings. The small shack surprisingly had little to no customers. Only a family of four occupied one of the tables which sat closer to the front of the shack, which was understandable. The beach that lay next them was just as unoccupied as the shack! It was so bare and had such a calming aura to it.

 _Why didn’t we come to this side of beach instead?_ Ichihoshi grumbled to himself. 

And then a pack of ice was placed against his cheek. Ichihoshi yelped in surprise, drawing the attention of the family. He glared up at Nosaka who smiled to him in amusement just as he felt the pack of ice being placed over his hands. Again, he let out a yelp in surprise, only this time it was followed by a growl of pain.

“I can’t believe you just did that! Do you not know how much pain I’m in?” Ichihoshi hissed, a scowl gracing his features.

Nosaka playfully stuck out his tongue and moved to sit across from the other. “Of course I know, I was there. But, sometimes distraction helps ease the pain.”

Ichihoshi rolled his eyes before looking down at the ice pack in his hands. It was true that his hands still very much hurt, even more so now that that ice was on them, but for those brief moments before he had in fact forgotten about the pain. He then looked up to find Nosaka holding out a spoon with ice cream on it. He tilted his head in confusion, a small blush already forming on his cheeks.

“I thought I’d get you something to eat while we’re here.” Nosaka simply shrugged. “But if you don’t want it, I suppose I could just eat it myself.” From there the spoon made its way back to Nosaka and Ichihoshi jumped from his seat.

“Hey! I never said I didn’t want it, give it back!” 

Nosaka laughed, dropping the spoon back into the ice cream and nodded. “Alright, alright, just sit back down.”

Ichihoshi slowly lowered himself back to his seat and re-adjusted the ice pack over his hands. His face was burning as he watched Nosaka. The pink haired male was smiling in such a soft way that it made him momentarily forget to breath. And when the spoon was hoovering in front of him he sucked in a breath before moving forward to meet the ice cream.

The ice cream was sweet and cool against his tongue. It was so good that he found himself sighing altogether and only was it then that he realized how close Nosaka was. Apparently the table he had chosen was a small one where one could easily lean forward and-

Ichihoshi had to cut off his train of thought by pulling back to what felt like a safe distant would be before he slammed his head down on the table.

Above him he could hear Nosaka’s laughter and maybe, just maybe he let out laugh of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really like this ship and thought this might be a cute thing to write.  
> Please forgive me if the characters come off as a little ooc-ish


End file.
